Sometimes All You Need Is A Little Flirtation
by rachcorleone
Summary: E, okay, eu não estou surtando sobre isso, desde que ele é completamente hétero e eu nunca vou tê-lo. Então, realmente, eu estou bem com isso e não é só por isso que eu a odeio. -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em:** 21/09/2008

**Autora:** Sarah

**Parte 1**

Eu odiava Pierre.

Bem, não, na verdade, eu apenas odiava a namorada de Pierre, Ashleigh, que estava presentemente arruinando minha vida.

Veja, eu estava meio que, talvez, meio que, acidentalmente, apaixonado por Pierre... Só um pouco.

E, okay, eu não estou surtando sobre isso, desde que ele é completamente hétero e eu nunca vou tê-lo. Então, realmente, eu estou _bem_ com isso e não é _só por isso_ que eu a odeio.

Por que, tipo, eu tenho namorado outras pessoas... Confesso que todas foram garotas que eu nunca realmente gostei desde que eu sou gay, mas _que seja_, continuando.

A razão pela qual eu a odeio é... Ela está na turnê e, quero dizer, tipo, alô? É o único momento dos colegas de banda!

Eu sou suposto a ter meses sendo o melhor amigo de Pierre e o centro da atenção, mas nããããão, ela está aqui e estragando tudo!

Por que, como pode ser esperado, eu fui deixado de fora, então Pierre pode se divertir com Ashleigh e, hey, bom pra ele. Não é como se eu me **importasse** ou qualquer coisa assim.

Suspirando em frustração para meus próprios pensamentos – dos quais eu, infelizmente, não podia escapar – eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás, contra a parede na qual eu estava escorado, olhando para o céu através do meu óculos de sol.

A vida realmente está uma droga agora.

Pierre estava com Ashleigh. Beijando, tocando e _se divertindo_ com ela e eles provavelmente estavam com os outros caras, que estavam sabe Deus onde e _também estavam se divertindo_.

Então, por que eu não estava com eles?

Bem, obviamente, eu não queria assistir Pierre e Ashleigh lançando olhares apaixonados um para o outro... E sobre os outros caras? Bem, essa era uma razão bem estúpida, mas... Eu não queria que parecesse que Pierre e a banda eram meus únicos amigos.

E, okay, então eles _eram_ meus únicos amigos, mas eu não queria que **eles** soubessem disso.

Então, aqui estava eu, olhando para o céu e fazendo absolutamente nada, que não ficar com calor e irritado.

É uma droga.

Deixando escapar outro suspiro, eu estava para escorregar pela parede até que eu estivesse no chão, quando uma voz perguntou. "Hey, você tem um isqueiro?"

Eu pisquei, antes de me virar para olhar Frank Iero e Gerard Way. O quê?

Certo, bem, okay... Responder à Frank seria uma boa coisa a se fazer agora, David.

"Uh, não. Desculpe?"

Frank concordou. "Awh, não tem problema."

Virando-se para Gerard, ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça do vocalista e tirou... Um isqueiro? Mas que inferno?

"Vocês tinham um isqueiro o tempo todo?" eu perguntei incrédulo, enquanto o assistia tirar um maço de cigarros do próprio bolso.

Frank sorriu, afetado e escorregou um cigarro para entre seus lábios, enquanto Gerard respondia. "Yeah, mas esse é o terceiro dia sucessivo que temos te visto apenas... Parado em algum lugar, então nós pensamos que poderíamos puxar papo... Ou, bem, Frank achou e eu o segui de perto."

Puxando um trago de seu cigarro, Frank o ofereceu à Gerard. "Yeah, então… Você se importa se nós vagabundearmos por aí com você?"

Eu pisquei, antes de balançar minha cabeça.

Sorrindo, os dois quebraram a distância, antes de se sentarem no chão, em frente à mim.

Sem saber o que mais fazer, eu apenas me sentei e observei enquanto eles passavam o cigarro de um para outro.

"Então, uh, foi mal." Frank disse depois de alguns segundos. "Mas qual seu nome? Eu não consigo lembrar nem pela minha vida."

"Uh, eu sou David, o baixista do Simple Plan."

Gerard sorriu. "Legal. Bem, eu sou Gerard e este é o Frank."

"Yeah, eu sei quem vocês são."

Frank fez um bico. "Awh, cara, agora eu me sinto ainda pior por não lembrar de você."

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse, sorrindo levemente.

Sorrindo de volta, Frank jogou o cigarro fora, antes de se erguer. "Bem, então, agora que somos amigos e tudo o mais, nós vamos te arrastar para longe dessa parede, à força se necessário, por que nós precisamos de uma sexta pessoa para nossa competição no Guitar Hero."

Eu abri minha boca, mas nunca tive a chance de falar, antes de Frank – que era surpreendentemente forte – me puxar para cima e começar a me puxar na direção do que eu poderia assumir ser a direção do ônibus do My Chemical; Gerard bem atrás de nós.

"Por que eu?" eu finalmente consegui perguntar depois de mais ou menos um minuto de caminhada – durante a qual eu fui propositalmente ignorando o fato de que a mão de Frank ainda estava segurando meu pulso e que Gerard tinha segurando o outro alguns segundos atrás.

Foi Gerard quem respondeu, enquanto ele sorria suavemente pra mim. "Nós temos notado que você tem estado bastante sozinho e nós pensamos que poderíamos ajudar."

Eu pisquei. "Eu notei _isso_, mas não puderam nem lembrar o meu **nome**?"

"Hey..." Frank disse defensivamente. "Quando você está secando um cara gostoso, você não fantasia sobre o nome dele... Agora, sua coxa, por outro lado..." se virando, ele me lançou um sorriso malicioso, fazendo-me corar.

"Frank, cala a boca." Gerard disse, mas sem nenhum sinal de real aborrecimento ou convicção.

Jogando uma piscadela para Gerard, ele se virou para a direção que ele estava nos levando, me fazendo virar para Gerard e perguntar. "Ele 'tava falando sério?"

"Que nos estamos interessados na sua calça? Yep. Mas nós também precisamos de uma sexta pessoa para o Guitar Hero... E você parece ser uma boa companhia."

Quando Frank parou, eu me virei para descobrir que nós estávamos na frente de um ônibus... Obviamente, deles.

"Então, o que me diz? Acha que pode sair conosco e ser espalhafatosamente cantando pelo Frank... E mais sutilmente cantado por mim?" Gerard questionou, enquanto soltava meu pulso para parar ao lado de Frank, seus braços ao redor da cintura do guitarrista.

Um sorriso fazendo seu caminho pelo meu rosto, eu escorreguei minhas mãos para dentro dos meus bolsos, me inclinei para trás, sobre meus calcanhares levemente, então minha camisa ia se erguer.

Quando ambos pares de olhos se focaram na pele que foi revelada, meu sorriso virou um malicioso.

"Oh, yeah, eu acho que posso agüentar algumas cantadas."

Sorrindo largamente, ambos me alcançaram e me puxaram para frente, o braço de Gerard indo para o redor dos meus ombros e o de Frank para minha cintura.

"Nós devíamos ter falado com você há dias." Frank murmurou, me fazendo rir, enquanto Gerard abria a porta do ônibus e nós entravamos um por um.

Assim que Frank beliscou minha bunda, tão logo estávamos dentro, eu pulei levemente, antes de me virar e lançar a ele um sorriso divertido, para o qual ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

Oh, sim, essa turnê apenas ficou ainda melhor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Havia dois dias desde que Frank e Gerard tinham me convidado para jogar Guitar Hero e, cara, _de longe_ os melhores dois dias da turnê.

Uma vez que eles perceberam – o que não demorou muito – que eu estava topando completamente com o flerte deles, era como se um interruptor houvesse sido ligado, enquanto eles pareciam estar constantemente pendurados em mim e me arrastando para todos os lugares com eles.

Isso era ótimo, inferno, isso era fantástico. Frank tinha até mesmo começando a nos chamar de Os Três Mosqueteiros... Sem mencionar que eu havia me mudado para o ônibus do My Chemical Romance desde que, você sabe, Frank havia decidido que ele estava me adotando como seu escravo francês, depois de me ouvir falar essa língua.

Sorrindo perante o pensamento, eu rapidamente terminei meu café da manhã – que consistia em uma banana – antes de jogar a casca na lata de lixo.

Pegando meu celular para checar o horário, eu praguejei sob minha respiração. Era suposto que eu os encontrasse em seu ônibus há cinco minutos.

Eu rapidamente coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso da minha skinny, antes de abrir o ônibus e pular pra fora.

Eu não dei mais que um passo entretanto, quando Pierre me chamou, fazendo-me virar para a direita e observar enquanto ele andava até onde eu estava, Ashleigh em seu braço e o resto da banda logo atrás.

Amaldiçoando mentalmente, eu não deixei o aborrecimento aparecer, assim que eu dava a eles um pequeno sorriso, enquanto silenciosamente desejava que eu tivesse escapado mais cedo, quando tive a chance.

Quero dizer, não me entenda errado. Eu gosto da minha banda, **muito**, mas sair com Gerard e Frank era tão mais fácil e, inferno, ter dois caras sexy ao meu lado era definitivamente um benefício.

Mas com os caras... Bem, eu nem sequer havia dito abertamente que era gay e para ser honesto? Eu realmente teria preferido apenas não ter que lidar com Pierre e Ashleigh até que eu tivesse o superado um pouquinho mais... Ou transado com ele, de duas uma.

"Hey, David? Olá?"

Saindo dos meus pensamentos, eu dei a Pierre um sorriso embaraçado. "Foi mal. O quê?"

"Nós vamos sair um pouco. Você sabe, ficar longe do lugar, antes de termos que nos apresentar. Quer ir?"

"Oh, obrigado, mas eu já tenho planos... De fato, eu estou atrasado. Então, talvez na próxima vez?"

Pat franziu o cenho. "Awh, qual é, David. O que você vai fazer? Ler um livro?"

Meus olhos se cerraram. "Não, eu vou sair com algumas pessoas."

"Oh, qual é, David." Chuck disse. "Nós todos sabemos que você está inventando isso. Apenas pare de fingir e saia com a gente, okay?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram levemente, enquanto minhas sobrancelhas se juntavam em descrença. "_Desculpe?_"

"Qual é, David. Vamos apenas esquecer isso e ir comer?" Pierre sugeriu, me dando um pequeno sorriso esperançoso.

Eu cerrei meus dentes. "Vocês realmente acham que meu mundo todo gira em torno de vocês, caras?"

"David..." Seb respondeu calmamente. "Nós não estamos tentando fazer uma cena. Nós apenas pensamos que você gostaria de sair conosco."

"Vocês apenas pensaram que eu não tenho outros amigos?"

"Bem, você **não tem**." Jeff murmurou, mas eu ouvi.

Eu estava há segundos de gritar com eles – ignorando o fato de que eu apenas comecei a ter amigo dois dias atrás – quando um alto "Davvvid" foi ouvido segundos antes que alguém pulasse nas minhas costas, mal conseguindo me manter estável enquanto seus braços se agarravam ao redor do meu pescoço e suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura.

"Você não vem? Por que você não veio? Eu tive que correr todo o caminho até aqui pra te encontrar, sabe."

"Frank, sai de cima de mim." Eu disse, incapaz de impedir o sorriso de se formar no meu rosto.

Fazendo o que eu pedi, ele saiu de cima de mim, antes de pular ao meu lado e falar, com um sorriso gigante. "Eu totalmente senti sua falta."

Eu nunca tive a chance de responder, antes dele se arremessar pra mim, seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, enquanto ele se esticava e beijava minha bochecha de forma molhada, me fazendo rir.

"Foi mal, Dave." Gerard sorriu, enquanto andava até nós. "Mikey deu açúcar a ele."

Afastando-se, Frank colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pacote de Skittles, antes de agarrar minha mão e derrubar algumas ali.

"Agora, por que você não veio?" ele perguntou.

Rolando meus olhos, eu joguei alguns na minha boca. "Por que eu estava comendo uma banana."

Frank concordou, como se minha resposta tivesse feito completo sentido, antes de dar uma olhada para seu pacote de Skittles.

Franzindo o cenho, ele olhou de volta para mim, enquanto eu jogava uma bolinha vermelha na minha boca. "Hey, woah! Esse era o último skittle vermelho! Me dá!"

Sem me deixar responder, ele agarrou meu pescoço e me puxou para um beijo.

Gerard riu, enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam levemente.

Frank não deu nenhum aviso; simplesmente empurrou sua língua para dentro da minha boca e procurou pela porra do _Skittle_. Quando ele o encontrou, ele o sugou para dentro de sua boca, antes de se afastar e mastigá-lo, um sorriso afetado em seu rosto.

Virando-se para Gerard, ele provocou. "Hah, eu fui o primeiro a beijá-lo!"

Gerard fez um bico. "Yeah, mas você trapaceou."

"Nuh, uh."

Cruzando seus braços, Gerard olhou para mim. "Ele trapaceou. Qual é, David, ele trapaceou completamente!"

Ignorando a parte que dizia 'oh-porra-meus-colegas-de-banda-estão-parados-bem-aqui', eu respondi. "Hey, não olhe pra mim! Eu ainda estou pasmo que tenha ganhado um beijo, por que eu tinha o último skittle vermelho."

Frank sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu posso fazer muito mais, se você quiser."

"Ah, não." Gerard o cortou. "Vou deu a primeira apalpada _e_ o primeiro beijo. Eu que vou transar com ele primeiro!"

Eu estava dividido entre ficar completamente mortificado e rir, enquanto eu propositalmente _não olhava para minha banda_.

"Okay, olhe, que me diz de nós fazermos isso juntos? Sabe, um _ménage a trois_, como tínhamos planejado?" Frank sugeriu.

Incapaz de me parar, eu perguntei. "E eu não tenho direito a falar nada? Nós estamos falando da minha bunda aqui."

"Oh, yeah, claro." Frank disse, se virando pra mim e sorrindo. "Então, na próxima noite que ficarmos no hotel, vamos fazer isso?"

"Uh…" correndo meus olhos rapidamente aos meus companheiros de banda, eu me senti um pouco bravo com eles novamente, antes de me virar para Frank. "Sabe o quê? Idéia brilhante. Agora, que tal nós irmos almoçar, como você me prometeu?"

Sorrindo largamente, Frank agarrou minha mão e me puxou até Gerard, que passou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. "Isso vai ser tão quente."

Com um sorriso, eu me virei para Gerard e num segundo, eu o beijei suavemente.

"Pronto." Eu disse ao me afastar. "Agora, você recebeu o primeiro beijo."

Gerard apenas sorriu, enquanto continuávamos a andar para longe da minha banda. Mas com cada passo que eu dava, eu sentia a náusea começando a aparecer.

Que porra eu acabei de fazer?


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

Não foi antes de nós virarmos numa esquina e estarmos fora do campo de visão da minha banda, que eu me permiti surtar... Um pouco.

"Oh, porra. Porra, Porra, porra, **porra**!"

"Uh, David?" Gerard perguntou preocupado.

Afastando-me deles, eu comecei a andar ao redor. "Oh, porra, eles não sabem que eu sou gay... Bem, não sabiam; agora, eles sabem e, oh, porra, belo jeito de sair do armário, David, realmente engenhoso."

"Woah. Eles não sabiam que você é gay?" Frank perguntou. "Quão _cegos_ eles são?"

"Frank!" Gerard repreendeu, enquanto se movia para passar um braço ao redor dos meus ombros. "Você não está o ajudando."

Frank deu um sorriso embaraçado, antes de se juntar a Gerard e passar seu braço ao redor da minha cintura, sua cabeça descansando no meu ombro. "Desculpe... E porra. Desculpe por ter te entregado."

Eu deixei escapar um longo suspiro. "Está tudo bem, não é como se eu tivesse _ajudado_. Apenas, porra, tudo o que eu preciso agora é que eles saibam que eu gosto do Pier... Merda."

Pondo minha mão sobre minha boca, eu olhei para eles com olhos arregalados.

"Puta merda." Frank disse, sorrindo afetadamente quando se afastou. "Você gosta do Pierre?"

Eu estremeci, antes de tirar minha mão da boca. "Por favor, porra, não fala isso alto."

"Merda, cara, há quanto tempo?" Frank perguntou, seus olhos arregalados e curiosos.

"Frank, cala a boca." Gerard murmurou, seus olhos não deixando meu rosto, enquanto ele parecia olhar através de mim. "Você acha que ele vai perceber que você gosta dele, por que agora ele sabe que você curte caras, certo?"

"Como...?" eu perguntei, olhando para ele atordoado, com os olhos arregalados.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha posto isso de forma tão direta.

Frank sorriu antes de cutucar Gerard levemente. "Você é apenas como Gee era comigo."

"Você quer dizer que vocês estão...?"

"Namorando." Gerard sorriu suavemente para Frank. "Estamos juntos há dois anos."

Eu franzi o cenho. "E eu?"

"Bem, nós gostamos de ter um pouco de diversão." Frank respondeu. "Nós íamos te contar antes que ficasse sério, mas, cara, inferno, o plano todo está completamente mudado." Olhando para Gerard, ele continuou. "Nós totalmente vamos fazer isso, certo?"

Rolando seus olhos, Gerard se virou pra mim. "Você ainda quer fazer isso?"

"Huh?"

Frank respondeu, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, enquanto sua mão subia pelas minhas costas. "Você ainda quer semi-namorar a gente? Você sabe, mesmo que goste do Pierre?"

Mordendo meu lábio inferior, eu olhei entre eles.

Não havia jeito para que eu ficasse com Pierre, eu já sabia disso... E quando eu ia ter uma oferta dessas novamente?

Deixando um pequeno sorriso se formar, eu passei meus braços ao redor deles.

"Porra, sim. Eu sempre quis fazer parte de um _ménage a trois_."

"Deus." Frank murmurou. "Você é tão malditamente sexy quando fala francês."

Eu sorri. "Eu vou ter isso em mente quando conseguirmos um quarto."

"E antes que você deixe o Frank duro e com vontade de te foder contra uma parede... O que me dizem de nós realmente irmos e almoçar?"

Rindo, eu concordei. "Yeah, parece uma boa idéia, Gerard." Eu pausei, me afastando deles e me virando, então eu poderia enlaçar nossos braços. "Então, pra onde?"

"Oooh, Mikey me falou sobre esse maravilhoso Café que ele foi com Ray. Querem ir lá?"

"Aquele com um café realmente bom?" Gerard perguntou, enquanto começávamos a andar.

Frank concordou. "Yeah, então nós vamos lá?"

"Sem objeções aqui." eu disse com um sorriso.

"Certo! Para o Café Que Mikey Recomendou!"

Frank e eu apenas rimos, enquanto Gerard sorria e começava a nos guiar para a direção que nos levaria para a avenida e em direção ao café.

[...]

Quinze minutos – e algumas apalpadas de Frank – mais tarde, nós chegamos ao Café; o braço de Frank ao redor da minha cintura, com sua mão no bolso de trás de Gerard; o braço de Gerard ao redor dos meus ombros e brincando com o cabelo de Frank, enquanto meus braços estavam ao redor da cintura de ambos.

Eu estava meio-surpreso que nós ainda fossemos capazes de _andar_, para ser honesto, mas de qualquer modo, nós estávamos no café.

Desvencilhando-se, Frank abriu a porta pra nós. Quando nós estávamos dentro, ele rapidamente voltou para o meu lado e se colocou de volta no abraço, fazendo-me rir, enquanto Gerard apenas sorria suavemente.

"Então, o que vocês vão querer?" Frank perguntou, enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho até o balcão.

"Nem idéia." Eu respondi. "Alguma sugestão?"

"Nós podíamos improvisar." Gerard disse com um encolher de ombros.

Eu ri. "O quê? Do tipo, falar pro atendente 'qualquer coisa que você quiser, desde que seja vegetariano'?"

Frank e Gerard olharam um para o outro, antes de Gerard falar. "Pra mim está bom."

Sorrindo, Frank nos puxou para o balcão e sorriu para a garota atrás dele. "Oi, nós gostaríamos do que quer que você escolher para nós, desde que seja vegetariano, okay?"

Ela piscou. "Uh, certo…"

Sorrindo, nós nos viramos, quase tropeçando numa cadeira quando o fizemos.

"Caras, nós vamos quebrar nossos pescoços se continuarmos a andar desse jeito." Eu disse no meio de uma risada.

Frank riu. "Heh. Yeah, você provavelmente está certo."

Tirando seu braço da minha cintura, ele agarrou minha mão. Com um sorriso, eu segui seu exemplo antes de sair do abraço de Gerard e segurar sua mão.

"Certo, hora de achar uma mesa!" Frank declarou, antes de começar a nos puxar atrás dele, fazendo-me olhar para trás e sorrir afetadamente para Gerard.

Gerard sorriu de volta. "Você não pode evitar amá-lo."

"Ooooh, uma cabine!" Frank disse animadamente, antes de nos puxar nessa direção.

Eu ri levemente. "Não, você realmente não pode evitar."

"Oh, hey, uh, David..." Frank disse, de repente parando.

Virando-me de Gerard, eu perguntei. "Yeah, o q...?"

Eu me interrompi e fiquei em silêncio, enquanto via para o que Frank queria atrair minha atenção.

Toda minha banda – assim como Ashleigh – estava sentada numa cabine, olhando para nós com olhos arregalados.

Bem, porra... Quão desagradável?

"Hey, como você nos apresentaria?" Frank perguntou, se virando pra mim. "Tipo, você iria dizer que somos duas partes da sua ménage a trois? Ou apenas iria dizer que somos seus namorados?"

Espere, não, eu retiro isso. Era desagradável _agora_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

Ashleigh foi, na verdade, a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, enquanto sorria. "Eu diria para ir com o 'esses são meus dois namorados'. Então, quem não sabe francês não ficaria confuso."

Frank sorriu. "Legal, obrigado. Então, bem, para ser formal e tudo isso. Eu sou Frank Iero, um dos namorados do David."

"Oi." Ela disse com uma risada. "Eu sou Ashleigh, a namorada do Pierre."

"Maravilha." Frank disse, antes de se virar para olhar para Gerard e batendo nele, enquanto a indicava com um movimento de cabeça.

Olhando pra mim, Gerard rolou seus olhos, fazendo-me sorrir apesar de eu mesmo.

"Eu sou Gerard Way, o outro namorado do David... Embora, nós devemos estar matando Frank logo, então..."

Frank fez um bico e bateu em nós dois.

"Ow! O que foi que eu fiz?" reclamei.

"Você não discordou dele e mostrou seu amor eterno por mim."

Bufei. "Oh, bem, _é claro_."

Ele ergueu a mão – sem dúvidas para me bater de novo – mas eu apenas me inclinei para frente e o beijei na bochecha. "Eu te amo?"

Um pequeno corar tingiu suas bochechas, me fazendo sorrir, antes de voltar para Gerard.

"Nós dois amamos." Eu disse docemente e Gerard concordou, enquanto descansava seu queixo no meu ombro.

"Nos perdoa?" ele pediu.

Frank contorceu seu rosto em aborrecimento e abriu sua boca duas vezes para falar, antes de simplesmente suspirar. "Eu odeio quando vocês me atacam em bando."

Eu sorri largamente, antes de puxá-lo pra mim, para um abraço. "Você nos ama."

"Amo mesmo e é totalmente injusto!"

Gerard apenas riu, antes de beijar a bochecha de Frank e a minha alguns segundos depois.

"Certo!" Seb disse, fazendo Gerard e Frank se afastarem de mim, então todos nós podíamos ver minha banda.

"Agora, eu estou indo para _maus lençóis_ aqui..." ele continuou. "Mas... Você é gay, David?"

Eu olhei entre Frank e Gerard, antes de puxar levemente minha camiseta rosa para longe do meu corpo.

"O que me entregou?" eu perguntei, soltando minha camiseta com um sorriso afetado.

Chuck bufou. "Bom ponto. Ainda assim, teria sido bem legal descobrir isso num... Jeito mais sutil.

Eu ri. "É de _mim_ que estamos falando."

Dessa vez, Jeff bufou. "Yeah, ele ta certo. O que mais nós poderíamos ter esperado?"

"Ele foder alguém no sofá do ônibus?" Pat sugeriu.

Eu franzi o cenho. "Cara, eu ao menos tenho **alguma** decência." Pausando, eu apontei para Gerard. "Eu faria isso no ônibus deles."

A mesa rapidamente riu, me fazendo sorrir.

Sebastien foi o primeiro a parar de rir, assim que perguntou. "Hey, por que vocês três não puxam uma cadeira?"

"Yeah, nós vamos pegá-las." Gerard disse, antes de agarrar Frank, arrastando-o na direção de umas cadeiras que estavam no _outro lado do café_.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em diversão, antes de me virar para encarar minha banda.

"Obviamente, o plano **esperto **deles para nos deixar sozinhos."

Ashleigh sorriu, antes de falar. "E nesse lembrete, eu tenho que ir ajudá-los a trazer as cadeiras, por que eles obviamente vão precisar de ajuda."

Eu não pude evitar rir.

Então, talvez ela fosse muito legal para ser odiada depois de tudo... Isso e o fato de que eu já não estava mais tão amargo sobre ela ter Pierre, quanto eu estava antes, deve ter tido algo a ver com isso.

Fazendo seu caminho para fora da cabine, ela parou por um segundo para falar. "Vocês três são realmente fofos juntos."

Eu sorri assim que ela piscou pra mim, antes de se virar e andar até Gerard e Frank, que pareciam muito interessados em quais cadeiras escolher.

Nerds adoráveis.

"Então... Você está num ménage?" Pierre perguntou, me fazendo virar novamente e olhar pra ele.

Para qualquer outro, ele teria parecido interessado e divertido, mas eu o conhecia bem.

Depois de anos sendo seu amigo – e o observando a distância, como o maldito idiota que sou – eu sabia quando ele estava sendo verdadeiro ou estava simplesmente... Projetando suas emoções, na falta de palavra melhor.

Fosse lá o que ele estava sentindo, ele certamente não estava mostrando isso... E isso era desanimador.

Tendo certeza de esconder minhas próprias emoções, eu encolhi os ombros. "Yeah... Você não tem problema com isso, tem?"

"Não." Ele disse, um sorriso se formando em seu rosto, mas eu podia ver o esforço por trás disso. "Desde que você esteja feliz, é tudo o que importa."

Eu sorri de volta, tentando esconder o nervosismo e a tristeza por trás da reação dele. "Bem, isso é bom, desde que você é meu melhor amigo e sua opinião significa muito pra mim."

"Eu estou bem com isso."

_Não, você não está_, era o que eu queria dizer... Mas, ao invés, eu respondi com um pequeno "Bom saber, Pierre."


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**

Nós ficamos em silêncio por quase um minuto depois disso.

O silêncio só foi quebrando quando Gerard, Frank e Ashleigh voltaram, cada um deles carregando uma cadeira.

"Então, nós estávamos pensando; se nós puxarmos essa mesa pra cá, será que vamos ter espaço o bastante?" Frank sugeriu.

Eu concordei rapidamente, antes de mover até a mesa, Gerard rapidamente me seguindo.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou, enlaçando nossos dedos, então ele poderia apertar minha mão em conforto.

Eu suspirei levemente. "Eu não sei... Mas Pierre não está bem com isso."

"Hey..." Gerard disse, alcançando minha bochecha e afagando-a com seu dedão, enquanto me fazia olhá-lo. "Apenas fale com ele sobre isso. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar bem."

Eu concordei com a cabeça, sem realmente acreditar nele, enquanto murmurava. "Yeah, claro."

"Hey..." ele disse novamente, antes de depositar um suave beijo nos meus lábios. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Um pequeno sorriso forçado, antes de concordar, enquanto ele tirava suas mãos das minhas bochechas.

Depositando mais um beijo nos meus lábios, ele foi para o outro lado da mesa, para agarrá-lo.

Eu copiei seus movimentos e nós a levantamos, movendo-a até a outra mesa, onde Frank estava conversando com Sebastien e Ashleigh.

Quando ele percebeu que nós estávamos próximos, rapidamente se afastou, então poderíamos colocar a mesa ali.

Sorrindo, ele pegou duas cadeiras da mesa do lado e a posicionou, antes de me fazer sentar no meio deles, então eu estava... Diretamente encarando Pierre... Ótimo.

"Hey, David." Frank disse, sentando-se à minha direita.

Eu me virei para encará-lo, quando ele me beijou.

Surpreso, eu mal tive a chance de responder, antes dele se afastar e falar com um sorriso. "Eu estava com ciúmes. Gerard tinha te beijado e eu não."

"Oh, me sinto amado." Gerard murmurou.

Sorrindo afetadamente, Frank se virou para ele e disse. "Yeah, mas eu posso te beijar no palco... A não ser que eu corra no palco do Simple Plan... Bem, isso é bonito mesmo, não é?"

"Oh, cara." Pat disse, rindo levemente. "Você pode imaginar o que os fãs fariam se você _fizesse_ isso?"

Eu ri. "O público provavelmente ficaria louco."

Gerard concordou, antes de adicionar. "Yeah, as garotas... E, inferno, alguns garotos amam esse tipo de coisa."

"Bem, duh..." Ashleigh disse. "É quente."

Eu pisquei e olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas, assim como os outros que estavam na mesa, fazendo-a corar e murmurar. "O quê? É mesmo."

"Maldição, eu nunca a teria como fã de slash." Eu sorri afetadamente.

Ela riu, seu corar diminuindo. "Bem, nunca se sabe, não é?"

Eu sorri para ela, enquanto silenciosamente desejava que eu não tivesse gastado boa parte de seis meses a invejando e meio que a odiando; ela era realmente legal.

"Oh, hey, comida." Gerard disse, me fazendo virar e observar, enquanto duas garçonetes começavam a servir nossa refeição.

Isso deu a elas duas viagens, antes de todos terem suas comidas e só então nós começamos a comer.

"Cara..." eu perguntei, depois da minha segunda boca cheia. "Alguém tem alguma idéia do que eu estou comendo?"

Gerard cutucou o dele. "Eu não tenho idéia, mas eu estou achando que a frase 'ignorância é uma benção' se aplica aqui."

Eu concordei. "Yeah, quero dizer, geralmente eu diria isso." Eu cutuquei a coisa marrom no meu prato. "Seria algum tipo de comida, mas desde que é vegetariano... Bem, eu estou tentando e falhando em descobrir o que é."

"Seja agradecido." Frank disse. "Ao menos, com um prato vegetariano você não vai topar com tripas, fígados ou algo assim."

"Oh, cara." Gerard disse com uma risada. "Essa foi a melhor piada de todas."

Eu sorri. "Foi o Mikey, certo? A coisa na Tailândia?"

Frank sorriu. "Oh, yeah. Eu juro que ele estava totalmente considerando em se converter para o meu jeito de pensar."

"Pena que ele percebeu o quanto ele iria sentir falta das boas coisas da vida."

"Hey..." Frank disse, fazendo um leve bico. "Não fale sobre curtir assassinato na minha frente."

Rolando meus olhos, eu falei antes que Gerard pudesse. "Antes que isso vire uma ótima discussão, nós podemos voltar para minha pergunta? O que é essa coisa marrom?"

Inclinando-se na direção do meu prato, Frank cutucou a coisa com seu garfo e a assistiu se sacudir levemente.

Frank fez uma careta. "Uh... É… Alguma coisa?"

"Wow, sua capacidade de dedução me surpreende."

Fazendo um bico, ele me cutucou com seu garfo, antes de ir experimentar sua própria coisa marrom.

"Vocês acham que é muito tarde pra pedir sushi?" eu perguntei, depois de cutucar a coisa mais uma vez.

"Se você pedir, pode esquecer de me beijar até você escovar seus dentes." Frank respondeu.

"Bem, ótimo." Eu disse antes de alcançar e segurar a mão de Gerard, enlaçando nossos dedos. "Eu vou apenas beijar o Gerard, então, e você pode comer sua coisa marrom pegajosa."

"Ou, você sabe..." Sebastien disse, me fazendo olhá-lo. "Você poderia apenas pedir algo vegetariano e conhecido? Tipo, talvez um croissant ou um sanduíche?"

Eu pisquei, antes de rir. "Oh, cara, por que, infernos, eu não pensei nisso?"

"Por que você é um idiota." Jeff disse, sorrindo.

Gerard sorriu. "Yeah, ele é."

Eu comecei a formar um bico, mas quando Frank falou, isso rapidamente se transformou num sorriso.

"Mas ele é o _nosso_ idiota."

A única coisa que arruinou o momento e fez meu sorriso diminuir levemente, foi ver Pierre cerrando os dentes pelo canto dos meus olhos, enquanto ele segurava seu garfo e faca apertadamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6**

O resto do almoço não melhorou muito, enquanto eu tentava evitar o rosto de Pierre e os sorrisos falsos que ele ficava distribuindo.

Era difícil, entretanto, desde que eu estava sentado _de frente pra ele_, mas, agradecidamente, Gerard e Frank estavam fazendo maravilhas em me distrair e aos outros caras, quando eu não conseguia forçar um sorriso.

Quando houve uma pausa na conversa, Ashleigh começou a falar. "Então, quando vocês três começaram a namorar?"

"Uh..." eu comecei, mas minha voz morreu.

Frank, entretanto, rapidamente continuou. "Bem, Gerard e eu estamos juntos há dois anos mais ou menos." Olhando pra mim, ele sorriu levemente. "Mas David capturou nossa atenção desde o primeiro momento que o vimos."

"Havia apenas algo sobre ele..." Gerard continuou, me fazendo virar para olhá-lo. "Ele era, tipo, uma combinação de nós; o meio perfeito para nossa escala, ou algo assim."

"Yeah." Frank concordou, alcançando e segurando minha mão. "Então, tão logo tivemos a chance, nós o chamamos para sair conosco."

"Usando o Guitar Hero como isca." Gerard inseriu, me fazendo rir.

Frank apenas sorriu largamente. "Então, yeah, depois que a armadilha estava montada, nós o agarramos e, depois de alguns dias de flerte, ele aceitou."

Ashleigh sorriu, inclinando-se para frente levemente, assim seu queixo descansou em suas mãos. "Isso é romântico... De um jeito realmente estranho."

"Melhor sendo estranho do que normal." Frank gracejou, antes de afastar alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto, me fazendo corar levemente e olhar para a mesa.

Ashleigh fez um pequeno "awwh", antes de virar para Pierre e falar, enquanto ela apontava pra mim. "Eu quero um."

Frank me agarrou e _me puxou para seu colo_, antes que eu pudesse responder, enquanto ele passar seus braços ao redor de mim e declarava. "Meu."

"Nosso." Gerard corrigiu, criando um suave bico.

Frank rapidamente concordou. "Yeah. Nosso. Não toque."

Jeff riu. "Bem, nós sabemos quem é a esposa no relacionamento."

"Nah." Frank disse. "Ele fica no meio... Mas ele é totalmente nosso escravo francês."

Gerard sorriu. "Yeah, com um pequeno traje de Empregada Francesa e tudo o mais."

Eu fiquei vermelho como um tomate, enquanto risadas – e até mesmo um pequeno som chocado, que meio que me confundiu – veio do resto dos caras, enquanto eu tentava me esconder atrás do meu cabelo.

"Eu te odeio." Murmurei.

Frank pressionou seus lábios no meu pescoço, antes de sussurrar. "Você ama a idéia tanto quanto nós."

Quando ele lambeu meu pescoço, eu não pude evitar tremer, enquanto agarrava a mesa levemente, mentalmente me obrigando a não ficar duro.

"Frank, pare com isso." Gerard comandou.

Afastando seus lábios do meu pescoço, Frank olhou para minha direita para perguntar inocentemente. "Parar o quê?"

"O que quer que seja que você está fazendo com David."

Ele ia protestar, mas Gerard enviou a ele um olhar conhecido, que o fez se calar.

Nem um segundo mais tarde, entretanto, sua mão estava deslizando pelo meu estômago, para baixo, e... Okay!

Rapidamente saindo do colo de Frank, eu olhei para ele, enquanto ele ria, antes de ir até Gerard e deslizar para seu colo, meus braços enroscando ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto os dele iam ao redor da minha cintura. "Você é mal, Iero."

"E você é irresistível com seu ridiculamente-difícil-de-pronunciar-sobrenome-que-eu-nem-sequer-vou-tentar-falar."

Eu ri. "Perdedor."

"Hey, ao menos eu estou usando uma saída digna!"

Eu apenas ri, escondendo minha cabeça no pescoço de Gerard e sorrindo contra sua pele.

"Não se preocupe." Chuck disse depois de alguns segundos. "Todo mundo fala o nome dele e do Sebastien errado nas primeiras tentativas."

"Desrosiers? O que há de tão difícil?" Gerard perguntou, sua pronuncia perfeita me fazendo me afastar para olhá-lo com surpresa.

Notando o choque que todos tiveram, ele sorriu timidamente. "O quê? Eu escuto."

"Você é bom." Eu sussurrei, antes de me inclinar e beijá-lo.

Ele sorriu contra meus lábios, antes de me beijar de volta, enquanto eu me movia, então eu estava com as pernas uma de cada lado dele, minhas mãos nos seus ombros, enquanto eu corria minha língua por seu lábio inferior.

Ele rapidamente abriu sua boca e eu havia apenas começado a deslizar minha língua para dentro, o fraco gosto do que quer que seja que tenhamos comido, segundos antes da voz de Pierre quebrar a vagareza do beijo. "Nós estamos atraindo olhares, caras. Lugar público, lembram?"

Afastando-me do beijo, eu ofereci um sorriso culpado para o grupo. "Mal, eu não consegui evitar."

"Puta que pariu! Alguém me ensina as palavras em francês favoritas do David, por favor? Eu quero minha vez!"

Rindo, eu voltei a me aconchegar ao redor de Gerard, enquanto Frank começava a implorar para Sebastien – que era o mais próximo dele – para lhe ensinar algo em francês.

Sebastien apenas riu e concordou em tentar e começar com algumas palavras básicas.

Sentindo olhos em mim, eu olhei para Pierre, mas tão logo nossos olhares se encontraram, ele fixou a mesa.

Agitado, eu murmurei para Gerard. "Eu preciso conversar com o Pierre."

"Okay." Ele respondeu apenas, calmamente. "Eu vou levar o Frank comigo para comprar cigarros… Pode fazer o resto sozinho?"

"Yeah," eu disse, me virando para olhar Frank e Sebastien. "Isso não vai ser problema."


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7**

Foi alguns minutos – e muitas tentativas frustradas de Frank falar francês – depois, que Gerard sugeriu. "Talvez nós devêssemos voltar? Vocês têm que ficar prontos pro show, não?"

Eu franzi o cenho, antes de olhar para baixo, enquanto punha minha mão no bolso dele, fazendo-o chiar, antes que eu puxasse seu celular e olhasse a hora. "Yeah, provavelmente devíamos; nós estamos aqui há uma hora e meia."

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, eu olhei para Gerard. "Mikey não devia ter enviado uma mensagem pra um de nós, pelo menos uma vez?"

"Nah" Frank disse, sorrindo. "Ele provavelmente está com medo de interromper algo mais e ganhar alguns gritos por ter destruído o clima."

Pat fez uma careta. "Ew. Eu Realmente não precisava dessa imagem."

"Você sabe que ama isso." Eu sorri afetadamente.

Pat fez um som estrangulado, fazendo Gerard rir e Frank e eu, simultaneamente, mostrar nossa língua pra ele.

"Vocês são duas crianças." Chuck murmurou, um sorriso curvando seus lábios apesar das suas tentativas para impedi-lo.

Eu sorri largamente, antes de me virar para olhar Gerard, com meu mais adorável olhar com olhos-largos. "E como nós somos crianças, nós vamos ter o mais velho para pagar para nós, certo?"

Gerard bufou. "Eu não vou pagar para vocês, esqueçam!"

"Mas Geee..." Frank choramingou, pulando pro minha cadeira vaga e puxou-a para perto de nós, antes de se inclinar para frente, então suas mãos estavam descansando nas minhas coxas, enquanto ele sorria para o mais velho. "Nós somos seus namorados e você nos ama."

Fixando rapidamente seu olhar no meu, Frank deu uma piscadela, antes de olhar de volta para Gerard e fazer um bico.

Entendendo a deixa, eu fiz meu próprio bico de filhotinho de cachorro, e até mesmo adicionei um leve tremer nos meus lábios.

Gerard não durou mais que cinco segundos, antes dele amaldiçoar sob a respiração. "Idiotas. Ótimo, eu pago para vocês."

Sorrindo, eu beijei sua bochecha esquerda, segundos antes de Frank beijar a direita.

Afastando-se, Frank fez um toque de mãos comigo e, com um sorriso, eu sai de um colo e fui para o outro, as mãos de Frank serpenteando ao redor da minha cintura.

"Valeu, Gee." Falamos em uníssono.

Ele suspirou, antes de se erguer, puxando sua carteira do bolso de trás da sua calça, enquanto o fazia.

"Alguém está vindo comigo?" ele perguntou.

Balançando a cabeça, o resto da minha banda lentamente saiu da cabine e andou com Gerard na direção do balcão da frente para pagar, deixando apenas eu, Frank e Ashleigh.

Quando eles estavam longe o bastante, Ashleigh deslizou pelo banco até que estivesse sentada na ponta da cabine e perto de nós.

Sorrindo, ela perguntou nervosamente. "Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?"

Frank e eu trocamos um olhar, antes de concordar. "Claro, o que é?"

"Como, exatamente, vocês fazem isso dar certo? O ménage? Quero dizer, nenhum de vocês nunca se sente deixado de lado?"

"Eu acho que foram perguntas." Frank disse com um sorriso.

Ela fez um bico. "Você me entendeu!"

"Yeah, entendi." Ele disse sorrindo.

Depositando um beijo na minha bochecha, ele respondeu. "Nós apenas… Fazemos dar certo. Nós nos entendemos e nos ajustamos bem. Simples assim."

Ela sorriu, tristeza aparecendo levemente. "Vocês têm sorte, então."

Eu franzi a sobrancelha, mas antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse responder, ela tinha se levantando e feito seu caminho até os outros.

"O que foi isso?" perguntei, olhando para Frank com confusão.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Talvez Pierre e ela não estão tão juntos quanto aparentam estar?"

"Talvez." Eu murmurei, antes de sair do colo de Frank.

Quando eu estava em pé, ele se juntou a mim, seu braço a redor da minha cintura, enquanto nós andávamos até os outros, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, eu quase queria tirar o braço dele dali.

Mas pra quê?

Algo tão estúpido quanto a possibilidade de Pierre e Ashleigh não serem tão perfeitos e apaixonados?

Não, esse não era o caminho que eu ia seguir.

Um amor não correspondido por Pierre não ia afetar meus possíveis relacionamentos – não importa o quão estranhos eles são.

Se ele a queria ou não, não era importante; eu tinha Frank e Gerard e era isso que importava.

Então, eu ia apenas descobrir por que ele era contra nosso relacionamento e partir daí.

Eu ia superar Pierre e esse era o melhor lugar para começar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte 8**

Continuando a ir na direção dos outros, eu sorri ao ouvir Gerard rir com Sebastien, Jeff e Pat, enquanto Chuck e Pierre pagavam, Ashleigh parada ao lado de Pierre enquanto isso.

Alcançando-os, eu dei um sorriso a todos, enquanto Frank enlaçava sua mão com a de Gerard.

A conversa – que acontecia de ser sobre coisas estranhas que aconteceram na turnê – continuou por, talvez, mais um minuto antes de Chuck, Pierre e Ashleigh andarem até a gente, o braço de Pierre ao redor da cintura de Ashleigh.

"Então, vocês dois estão indo assistir ao show?" Sebastien perguntou, enquanto nós fazíamos nosso caminho para fora do café.

Frank assentiu. "Yeah, nós temos que assistir nosso David tocar."

Eu girei meus olhos, mas não respondi.

"Oh, hey, Frank..." Gerard perguntou. "Você tem algum cigarro com você?"

Franzindo o cenho, Frank soltou a mão de Gerard para checar seus bolsos. "Não. Droga, eu estou sem."

"Oh. Bem, por que não vão comprar alguns e me encontram novamente no local?" sugeri.

Frank sorriu. "Nah, nós podemos apenas roubar alguns do Bob ou do Mikey."

"Não." Eu disse, franzindo o cenho. "Você devia ir comprar. Você e eu sabemos que você vai querer fumar mais do que eles podem te dar."

"Yeah, mas o seu show..." Frank choramingou.

Tirando seu braço da minha cintura, Gerard puxou Frank pra ele. "Ele vai ter outros shows... Além do mais, você sabe quanto tempo ele gasta na frente de um espelho. Nós temos tempo."

Frank ia protestar, mas eu o interrompi, um sorriso afetado no meu rosto. "Eu realmente não me importo. Vá comprar seus palitos de câncer."

Ele bufou, antes de se inclinar e me dar um selinho. "Ótimo. Se eu perder o começo do show, a culpa é sua."

"Se você perder o começo do show, a culpa é da sua baixa resistência à Gerard."

"Idiota." Ele murmurou, fazendo Gerard e eu sorrirmos.

Com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto, Gerard se moveu para frente e beijou levemente meus lábios, antes de piscar, enquanto ele arrastava Frank rua à baixo.

Eu fiquei os olhando por alguns segundos, antes de me virar para minha banda.

Escondendo minhas mãos nos bolsos, eu me equilibrei sobre os calcanhares, enquanto perguntava. "Nós podemos ir antes que eu corra atrás deles, pule nas costas de Gerard e os faça vir comigo?"

Eles riram, antes de Sebastien passar seu braço ao redor do meu ombro e começar a andar comigo na direção do local, os outros rapidamente se juntando a nós.

"Vocês estão bem com Gerard e Frank... Certo?" eu perguntei depois de alguns momentos em silêncio.

Pat girou os olhos. "David. Primeiramente, eu não acho que nenhum de nós se importa com o que você faz e com quem, desde que nenhum de nós tenha que ver algo sob o cinto."

Ele pausou enquanto todos riam e concordavam, me fazendo sorrir. "E segundo, desde que você esteja feliz, nos estaremos felizes por você."

O resto deles rapidamente concordou, me fazendo sorrir. "Isso é ótimo, por que, quero dizer... Isso é meio que novo, mas realmente pode ir à algum lugar, sabe? E, bem, yeah..."

Sebastien sorriu, antes de gracejar. "Awwwh, o David está apaixonado."

"Cala a boca. Eu não estou!" repliquei, um corar rapidamente cobrindo minhas bochechas.

Jeff riu. "Você realmente está."

Eu senti meu corar aumentar, mas agradecidamente – mesmo que ele não tenha intencionado – Pat me salvou de ficar ainda mais embaraçado. "Como isso ao menos funciona, de todo modo? Você pode se apaixonar por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?"

Um pequeno debate rapidamente se desenvolveu, enquanto eles discutiam se era possível ou não, Sebastien, Chuck e – surpreendentemente – Ashleigh sendo os mais falantes sobre suas opiniões.

Conforme isso continuava, eu me afastei de Sebastien e fiquei atrás do grupo, onde Pierre estava andando silencioso, seus olhos fixos no chão.

Respirando fundo, eu perguntei. "Pierre?"

Ele ficou tenso por um segundo, antes de olhar para cima e forçar um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Nem sequer pense em usar esse sorriso falso comigo, Pierre." Sibilei.

Ele hesitou por um segundo, mas ele deixou seu sorriso sumir levemente. "Desculpe, eu apenas me sinto um pouco mal do estômago. Então, o que você quer, David?"

Ignorando a primeira parte, respondi. "Eu quero saber por que meu _melhor amigo_ está agindo da forma que ele está."

"E como é isso?" ele perguntou, se esquivando da minha pergunta, enquanto seus olhos iam olhar os outros, que estavam andando à alguns metros de nós – de propósito, provavelmente.

Frustrando, eu agarrei seu ombro e o parei, fazendo-o me olhar. "Como se ele odiasse o fato de eu estar saindo com alguém."

"Tecnicamente, você está saindo com duas pess..."

"Pare de tentar se esquivar da pergunta!" eu quase gritei, minha frustração e _dor_ aparecendo na minha voz.

Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar do meu rosto. "David, a gente pode apenas não falar sobre isso agora?"

"Você está brincando? Eu me assumo gay e meu melhor amigo começa a ficar bravo? Quanto tempo você acha que eu vou esperar para descobrir o porquê e se ele tem um problema com isso?!"

"Eu não tenho problemas com você ser gay." Ele murmurou.

"Oh, então você apenas tem um problema com o fato de dois caras como Frank e Gerard possam entender tudo com o que eu tenho que lidar, desde que eles também são músicos?" perguntei sarcasticamente.

Olhando novamente pra mim, ele cerrou seus olhos levemente. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso, David."

Ele ia voltar a andar, mas eu apenas agarrei seu braço e o fiz me encarar. "Bem, nós vamos falar sobre isso, Pierre. Eu mereço uma explicação e você sabe disso, então não se atreva a pensar em sair andando."

Nós ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, antes de Pierre deixar escapar um suspiro irritado. "Ótimo, nós vamos conversar, mas não no meio da porra da rua."

Soltando-o, eu concordei.

Seus ombros caíram levemente em alivio. "Depois do show?"

"Antes." Corrigi. "Nós vamos falar sobre isso no ônibus, assim que nós chegarmos lá."

Ele pareceu que ia protestar por um segundo, mas então ele apenas correu a mão por entre seu cabelo e concordou.

Virando-se, ele andou até os outros – que não estavam assim tão longe de nós – sem olhar pra trás nenhuma vez.

Observando-o, eu deixei sair um suspiro; meu coração parecendo ter sido dolorosamente espremido.

Eu podia apenas esperar que isso terminasse bem, mas algo me dizia que isso realmente não ia acontecer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte 9**

Demorou por volta de dez minutos antes que nós chegássemos ao local, e durante esse tempo nem Pierre nem eu falamos, deixando a conversa para os outros.

Lentamente, enquanto nós caminhávamos na direção do ônibus, os caras começaram a sair até que apenas Ashleigh e Sebastien estivessem conosco.

Quando nós alcançamos o ônibus – por volta de um minuto depois – Sebastien perguntou. "Hey, Ashleigh. Quer ir, uh, encontrar o Pat?"

Ela concordou, balançando sua cabeça levemente. "Claro, Seb."

Assim que eles começaram a andar, um pequeno, quase imperceptível sorriso se formou em meu rosto quando eu ouvi Ashleigh murmurar. "Sutil, Seb, realmente sutil."

Virando-me deles, eu olhei para Pierre. Ele estava fixando o ônibus, suas mãos enterradas em seus bolsos.

Eu suspirei, minha raiva anterior tendo desaparecido. "Então..."

Minha voz morrendo, eu olhei para o chão, me perguntando como, diabos, nós íamos começar isso.

"Hey, David!"

Bem, aparentemente eu não ia ter que me preocupar com isso ainda.

Virando-me para olhar na direção da voz, eu forcei um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto, enquanto Mikey fazia seu caminho até mim.

"Hey."

Ele sorriu. "Você sabe onde seus… Uh…"

Ele hesitou, seu sorriso diminuindo um pouco, enquanto ele olhava para Pierre.

Demorou alguns segundos para que eu percebesse que Gerard devia ter enviado uma mensagem para ele, contando a situação e como ele devia agir. Deus, ele era maravilhoso. "Está tudo bem; ele sabe. Minha banda toda sabe."

"Oh, maravilha. Então, você sabe onde seus namorados estão?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eles foram comprar cigarro."

"E você não foi com eles?" Mikey perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Você, usualmente, é arrastado pela cintura."

"Yeah, bem, sab..." eu fui interrompido pelo som da porta do ônibus batendo, me fazendo hesitar.

"Cara, qual é a droga do problema dele?"

Eu suspirei, esfregando uma mão no meu rosto. "Eu não tenho idéia, mas ele não parece gostar da idéia de quem eu estou namorando.

Os olhos de Mikey se cerraram levemente, enquanto ele falava friamente. "Ele não gosta que você está namorando meu irmão e melhor amigo?"

"Mikey..." eu disse preventivamente, fazendo-o se desviar de lançar um Olhar Mortal dos Way para a porta do ônibus. "Eu vou falar com ele sobre isso. Então, não vá planejando o assassinato de ninguém ainda, certo?"

Ele não parecia satisfeito, mas lentamente concordou. "Certo..."

"Valeu." Eu ia me virar e seguir Pierre quando Mikey agarrou meu ombro, me fazendo lançar a ele um olhar confuso.

"Você é nosso amigo também, okay? Então, apenas se lembre de que sempre tem um quarto no nosso ônibus." Ele sorriu. "O que, basicamente, quer dizer que nós vamos chutar algumas bundas por você e parecer ameaçadores e tudo o mais se você precisar vir pegar algumas coisas."

Eu ri antes de, incapaz de evitar, abraçar Mikey. "Valeu; isso significa bastante."

Nós ficamos abraçados por alguns segundos, antes dele se afastar e falar divertidamente. "Mas, hey, talvez Frank e Gee o estejam irritando, por que ele quer sua bundinha linda só pra ele?"

Eu ri. "Yeah, certo." Pausando, eu adicionei com um sorriso afetado. "Você acha minha bunda bonita?"

"Oh, yeah." Ele disse puramente. "Eu estou apaixonado por ela."

Inclinando-me para perto, eu murmurei no ouvido dele. "Você sabe que vocês dois podem realmente se entender, se você quiser?"

Mikey ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Sabe o quê?"

"O quê?"

"Eu preferiria muito mais foder meus quadrinhos."

Eu ri. "É, você preferiria, seu pervertido."

Ele apenas me empurrou, um sorriso divertido curvando seus lábios. "É isso que diz o cara que faz parte de um ménage?"

"Não critique até que você tenha participado."

Ele apenas girou os olhos. "Que seja, eu vou procurar os outros. Boa sorte com o seu vocalista."

"Yeah, valeu." Eu falei com um suspiro.

Dando-me um sorriso – que provavelmente era para ser encorajador –, ele se virou e começou a se afastar, tirando seu computador de mão do bolso.

Eu não fiquei muito tempo o observando, assim que virei e fiz meu caminho até o ônibus.

Abrindo a porta, eu caminhei para dentro, meus olhos encontrando Pierre imediatamente; ele estava sentado no sofá, sua cabeça nas mãos, enquanto que ele olhava para o chão.

Eu apenas queria ir até ali e abraçá-lo e, porra: eu já até podia dizer que isso ia ser ruim.

Por que, porra, eu disse que nós devíamos fazer isso agora?

"Eu sei que você está aí, David. Apenas sente a porra da sua bunda para que possamos fazer isso."

Bem, ótimo, isso seria muito _divertido_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Parte 10**

Impedindo um suspiro de sair, eu fiz o que ele pediu e andei até o sofá, sentando-me ao lado dele, mas mantendo meus olhos focados na parede do ônibus, sem olhar pra ele.

Quando ele não falou por quase um minuto, eu me virei para ele e perguntei, meus olhos cerrados levemente, enquanto toda minha raiva começava a borbulhar sob a minha pele. "Então, você vai me dizer por que você parecer odiar tanto Gerard e Frank?"

Os ombros dele se curvaram levemente. "Não odeio..."

"Então, que porra está errada com você?"

Ele puxou seu cabelo levemente, mas não reagiu de nenhuma outra maneira, apenas continuou a fixar o chão.

Meus dentes se cerrando, eu me levantei. "Foda-se. Eu vou ficar no ônibus deles até que você possa me dizer qualquer que seja a porra do seu problema."

Sem esperar por uma resposta, eu abri a porta do ônibus e pulei para fora, fazendo meu caminho em direção ao ônibus do MCR, minhas mãos fechadas ao meu lado, enquanto eu tentava não ficar chateado com o fato de que ele nunca me seguiu – não importa o quanto eu estivesse esperando que ele o fizesse.

Eu estava tão ocupado olhando para o chão e mentalmente amaldiçoando Pierre, que eu sequer notei a pessoa na minha frente até que eu colidisse com ela.

Eu provavelmente teria caído de bunda no chão, se ela não tivesse me segurado. "David, você está bem?"

Olhei para cima, me deparando com o rosto preocupado de Bob; eu senti meu lábio inferior tremer, enquanto eu tentava segurar minhas lágrimas. "P-Pierre..."

De algum modo, seu rosto ficou amolecido e endurecido ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ele me enlaçava num abraço, me deixando enterrar o rosto em seu peito.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo nós ficamos desse modo, mas não foi antes de eu ter me afastado – minhas emoções sob algum nível de controle – que ele falou. "Vamos lá. Mikey tem chocolate escondido no ônibus."

Eu ri levemente, um sorriso molhado fazendo seu caminho no meu rosto, enquanto ele me guiava – seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros – para o ônibus.

Nós não tivemos que andar muito, quando eu senti a necessidade de falar para ele, contar o que estava acontecendo. "Ele... Eu..."

"David..." Bob me cortou. "Você não tem que me dizer nada." Ele sorriu. "Frank, entretanto, você vai ter que explicar, e com muitos detalhes. Daí, ele vai nos dizer, enquanto o seguramos para impedi-lo de ir bater em quer que seja que te chateou."

Eu dei a ele um pequeno sorriso. "Y-yeah. Provavelmente."

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, assim que nós alcançávamos o ônibus e ele me puxava para dentro.

Ray estava sentado no sofá, tocando sua guitarra. Ele olhou para cima, entretanto, ao ouvir o som da porta sendo fechada – enquanto Bob me guiava na direção dele.

Pondo sua guitarra de lado, seu rosto se enchendo de preocupação, ele gesticulou para que eu me sentasse ao lado dele.

Eu obedeci, enquanto Bob desaparecia de vista.

"O que aconteceu?" Ray perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Não o pressione." Bob interferiu, antes que eu pudesse responder, enquanto ele voltava com uma barra de chocolate em sua mão.

Oferecendo-me, ele se sentou do meu outro lado, enquanto eu lentamente abria o pacote.

Quebrando um pedaço, eu o coloquei na boca, enquanto eu tentava me fazer explicar tudo.

"Eu, bem..." eu suspirei. "Frank, Gerard e eu... Nós… Bem…"

"Vocês estão fazendo um tipo de ménage. Yeah, Gerard nós enviou uma mensagem e nos contou, então nós poderíamos manter a mesma história se nós colidirmos com sua banda."

Eu pisquei, olhando para Bob, procurando por uma confirmação para o que Ray tinha dito.

Ele confirmou, me fazendo virar para o chocolate, quebrando outro pedaço e o colocando na minha boca.

Mastigando lentamente, eu tentei prolongar o que eu tinha que falar o máximo possível.

Muito cedo, entretanto, minha boca estava vazia e eu tinha que falar.

Focando o chocolate nas minhas mãos, eu murmurei. "Pierre... Ele está... Eu sequer sei. Mas algo sobre eu ser gay… Ou namorar, ou estar num ménage, porra, algo o deixou bravo comigo... E ele é a porra do meu melhor amigo e ele mal consegue olhar pra mim."

No final, minha voz estava quebrada, enquanto eu enfiava outro pedaço de chocolate na minha boca, prestando atenção nas coisas sobre a mesa de café para me impedir de chorar.

"Porra." Ray murmurou, antes de eu sentir um braço – o dele -, enquanto ele me puxava pra um meio abraço.

Deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro, eu nunca tive a chance de falar – para agradecê-lo – antes da porta do ônibus se abrir com força, mas fazendo olhar para cima em surpresa.

Frank estava parado ali, seus olhos procurando loucamente, até que eles pousaram em mim. Segundos depois, ele estava no meu colo, seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, enquanto ele me olhava preocupado. "O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Lazzara disse que te viu chorando."

Enlaçando meus braços ao redor dele, eu me acomodei no seu peito, minhas mãos segurando frouxamente o chocolate atrás das costas dele.

"Frank... David, porra, você está bem?" Gerard perguntou, enquanto vinha apressadamente até parar atrás de Frank e correr uma mão por meu cabelo.

"Pierre..."

Minha voz falhou, mas Bob continuou. "É um cuzão. Ele – por alguma razão – tem um problema com vocês três."

Os braços de Frank se apertaram ao meu redor, enquanto a mão de Gerard ficava parada no meu cabelo por um segundo.

"Eu vou matar ele." Frank prometeu veementemente.

Mordendo meu lábio inferior, eu pedi quietamente. "Vocês... Vocês podem apenas ficar comigo... Antes?"

Pareceu que eu disse as palavras mágicas, assim que Frank saiu do meu colo, antes deles dois praticamente me _carregarem_ para a área das beliches.

Eles sentaram na beliche de Frank, suas pernas balançando para fora, assim que eles me puxaram para o colo de ambos, enquanto me acariciavam, beijavam a apenas me confortavam silenciosamente.

Eu pude apenas fechar meus olhos e tentar não chorar pelo modo terno que eles estavam mostrando.

Nestas circunstâncias, eu já os agarrava tão apertadamente quanto eu conseguia.

Estúpido Pierre.

Eu o odiava tanto por me reduzir a isso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte 11**

Nós ficamos na beliche de Frank sabe Deus por quanto tempo, recebendo a visita de Mikey uma vez, então ele pôde me abraçar e me oferecer mais chocolate.

Precisou de pouco de persuasão, mas agora eu estava finalmente sentado entre eles, ao invés de no colo deles, enquanto eles continuavam a beijar minha bochecha e pescoço a cada segundo, apesar dos meus protestos de 'eu estou bem'.

Terminando a segunda barra de chocolate – com a ajuda deles –, eu tentei levantar, mas eles apenas me puxaram de volta.

Eu suspirei. "Caras, eu estou com sede. Eu apenas quero beber uma coca, antes de reunir coragem de voltar ao meu ônibus."

Frank aumentou o aperto no meu braço. "Voltar? Não, você está ficando aqui… Onde nós podemos te proteger!"

"Me proteger?" eu perguntei ceticamente. "Eu preciso te lembrar que eu ainda tenho que ir ao palco com ele?"

Frank ia protestar, mas Gerard o interrompeu. "David está certo." Ele suspirou. "Então, vamos fazer isso."

"Eu estou ouvindo pluralismo."

"Nem fodendo que você vai lá sozinho." Gerard respondeu, seu tom não deixando espaço para discussão.

Não querendo brigar com eles, eu apenas concordei e me levantei, Frank segurando meu pulso o tempo todo, enquanto que Gerard apenas ficou perto de mim.

Saindo da área de descanso, Mikey, Ray e Bob apenas nos olharam preocupadamente.

Eu dei a eles um pequeno sorriso. "Eu estou bem."

Eles pareceram acreditar tanto quanto Gerard e Frank.

Sem me importar em manter um sorriso no meu rosto, eu ia dar um passo a frente, mas Gerard já tinha alcançado a geladeira e puxou uma coca, antes de voltar e me entregá-la.

Piscando, eu olhei a latinha, antes de abri-la, murmurando um levemente confuso "valeu."

Eu tinha uma placa de "pronto para quebrar" na minha cabeça e não sabia?

"Sem problemas." Gerard disse, antes de gentilmente afastar meu cabelo do meu rosto.

Eu estalei minha língua em aborrecimento, antes de deixar sair. "Eu não estou prestes a quebrar, pelo amor de Deus."

Os olhos de Gerard se arregalaram, enquanto sua mão congelava.

Afastando-me de Frank, eu continuei. "Eu estou bem. Pierre pode ser um cuzão e ter algum problema estúpido com algo... Mas eu estou bem. Yeah, isso está me machucando, mas _eu não estou prestes a quebrar_." o franzir da minha testa morrendo, eu dei a cada um deles um pequeno sorriso. Continuei. "Eu agradeço tudo o que estão fazendo por mim... Mas eu juro, se vocês continuarem me tratando desse modo, eu vou ter que socar vocês."

Mikey riu, despreocupado com minha ameaça. "Como se você pudesse nos machucar, garoto francês."

Tomando um gole da minha coca, eu respondi. "Não vamos ter que descobrir, vamos?"

Antes que Mikey pudesse responder, Frank tinha passado seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, seu queixo descansando no meu ombro, me fazendo olhar pra ele, assim que ele murmurou. "Mas eu quero cuidar de você."

"Tudo bem... Apenas não tanto."

"Okay." Ele murmurou, enquanto se aninhava no meu ombro, me fazendo sorrir levemente.

Gerard sorriu, antes de andar até nós dois, seus braços ao redor de ambos, enquanto ele beijava o topo da cabeça de Frank, antes de beijar minha bochecha. "E eu vou estar aqui cuidar dos dois."

Frank e eu sorrimos e olhamos para ele, antes de falarmos juntos. "E nós de você."

"E o resto de nós vamos estar chutando as bundas de quem quer que machuque um de vocês." Ray completou.

"Mas é claro." Frank concordou.

Sorrindo, eu dei outro gole no meu refrigerante, apenas mal afastando a lata da minha boca, quando Frank a pegou e começou a beber, enquanto saia do abraço.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, fazendo-o piscar, antes de se sentar no braço do sofá.

"Certo, bem, eu tenho que ir agora." Eu disse, me afastando de Gerard.

Eu não fui muito longe, entretanto, assim que todos do MCR se ergueram, Gerard e Mikey segurando cada um dos meus braços, enquanto Ray perguntava. "E onde você acha que está indo?"

"Meu ônibus…" Mikey e Gerard me seguraram com mais força, me fazendo rapidamente acrescentar. "Você sabe, para pegar as coisas que eu vou precisar para passar a noite aqui…"

Ray concordou e disse, enquanto Mikey soltava meu braço. "Yeah, certo, eu acho que você tem que fazer isso. Nós estamos indo com você, entretanto."

"Uh, o quê?"

Os lábios de Bob se esticaram num pequeno sorriso. "Você entrou nessa família, e nunca vai sair... O que significa que você está preso com nossa super proteção e defeitos malucos."

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso largo que apareceu no meu rosto. "Sabe... Eu realmente acho que posso viver com isso."

"Bom, por que você nunca vai se livrar disso." Mikey sorriu largamente, antes de ir até a porta do ônibus. "Então, vamos matar alguns Franco-Canadenses."

Eu franzi o cenho, enquanto Gerard começou a me puxar para fora do ônibus, os outros seguindo – mas não antes de Ray pegar uma sacola de academia e a estender para Gerard.

"Vocês não vão matar meus colegas de banda."

"E o vocalista?" Mikey perguntou. "Nós podemos matá-lo, não é?"

"Ou torturá-lo até que ele peça desculpas?" Frank sugeriu.

"Ou nada." Eu respondi. "Apenas… Apenas sejam educados. Ao menos até eu descobrir o que está errado, okay?"

Frank e Mikey deram suspiros dramáticos simultaneamente, fazendo Gerard, Bob e Ray rolar seus olhos.

Eu sorri suavemente; você definitivamente poderia dizer que esses cinco eram os melhores amigos... E apenas que eu fui aceito nisso era o bastante para me fazer querer abraçar cada um deles apertadamente.

"Eu amo vocês, caras." Eu disse, intencionando cada palavra.

"Amamos você também." Eles responderam e eu instantaneamente soube que eles realmente intencionaram cada palavra também.


	12. Chapter 12

**Parte 12**

Andar até o meu ônibus provavelmente teria sido difícil sob outras circunstâncias, mas com todos eles me fazendo rir e me distraindo a todo segundo, não era tão difícil.

Quanto mais nos aproximávamos, entretanto, eu podia ver a raiva se tornando visível nos rostos deles.

Quando nós alcançamos o ônibus, eu pedi calmamente. "Por favor, apenas se lembrem de vocês prometeram não matá-lo... Okay?"

Eu recebi cinco grunhidos idênticos de concordância, antes de eu respirar fundo e abrir a porta do ônibus.

Adentrando-o, eu fiz uma leve careta quando eu vi os caras sentados no sofá, Pierre no meio... Todos eles, entretanto, agora estavam olhando pra mim.

"Dav..." Pierre começou, sua voz e olhos beirando ao desespero, mas ele foi interrompido, enquanto Mikey forçava seu caminho para dentro.

"Não se incomode conosco." Mikey disse rudemente. "Nós apenas estamos aqui para ajudar _David_ a pegar suas _coisas_."

Eu estremeci levemente assim que Frank entrou; um olhar fixo em Pierre, enquanto ele passava seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me abraçava.

O resto dos caras todos seguiram, Gerard e Mikey sendo os únicos a não lançar olhares zangados diretamente a Pierre.

"Vamos lá, vamos pegar suas coisas, David." Gerard murmurou, me puxando do aperto de Frank, antes de se virar para os outro e sibilar, enquanto me puxava pelo ônibus. "E pelo amor de Deus, David nos disse para sermos educados! Então, parem de encarar."

Eu suspirei, enquanto Gerard se virava deles e juntava nossas mãos, antes de calmamente continuar a me levar pelo ônibus.

Mantendo meus olhos afastados dos meus companheiros de banda – e, mais importante, de _Pierre_ – eu guiei Gerard na direção das beliches, esperando fervorosamente que eu não entrasse numa carnificina quando voltasse.

"Não se preocupe." Gerard disse, lendo meus pensamentos. "Eles vão apenas encarar... E talvez ameaçar um pouco."

Eu apenas concordei, antes de pegar a mala que Gerard ainda estava segurando, pondo algumas roupas e maquiagem dentro. "Obrigado por me deixar ficar com vocês."

Gerard apenas se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha, antes de descansar suas costas contra a beliche de Seb e Chuck. "É pra isso que servem os namorados, Davey."

Endireitando-me, eu dei a ele um pequeno sorriso, antes de indicar para voltarmos ao saguão do ônibus.

Juntando nossas mãos novamente, ele começou a me puxar na direção dos outros.

"... Ou nós vamos matar você."

Eu estremeci assim que eu peguei o final da ameaça de Bob.

"Pare de planejar o assassinato de Pierre." Eu murmurei quando retornamos.

Erguendo meu olhar do chão, eu fiquei levemente surpreso quando eu vi o MCR; eles estão tão... Bem, na falta de palavra melhor, _assustadores_.

Eu corri meus olhos até Pierre; ele estava levemente inquieto e bem pálido.

Mas que **porra** falaram pra ele?

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, Gerard começou a me puxar para fora do ônibus. "Vamos, caras."

Eles hesitaram por um segundo, antes de nos seguirem para fora.

"Se considere sortudo que David ainda pense em você como um amigo, Bouvier." Frank murmurou, sendo o último a sair. "Por que você chateou um de nós e a maioria das pessoas não se safa disso."

Frank, então, pulou para fora do ônibus e bateu a porta.

Sem dar a ele a chance de se aproximar de mim – como ele pareceu que estava prestes a fazer – eu soltei minha mão da de Gerard, antes de andar a passos largos.

Eu pedi a eles para serem _educados_ e o que eles fazem? Eles o **ameaçam**.

Malditos idiotas, todos eles... Bem, menos Gerard... E talvez Mikey.

"David! Hey, David!" Frank chamou e eu pude ouvi-lo correr até mim.

Virando-me para encará-lo, eu o olhei com raiva. "Eu te falei para ser legal com eles! Pelo amor de Deus, Frank. Todos vocês ape..."

Frank me interrompeu, pressionando nossos lábios juntos.

O beijo não durou muito, antes dele se afastar, um olhar determinado em seu rosto. "Se alguém de fora machuca alguém do nosso grupo, nós entramos no modo defensivo. Gerard e Mikey são os únicos que realmente conseguem ser educados nessas horas. Eu sinto muito, mas é assim que nós funcionamos."

"Sim... Mas..."

"E seus amigos sabem que você nos disse para não fazermos isso. Então, eles não vão, _não podem_ ficar bravos com você."

"Mas..." eu fui interrompido novamente, assim que ele depositou um suave beijo nos meus lábios.

Ele se afastou depois de alguns poucos momentos e murmurou timidamente, enquanto os outros nos alcançavam. "Bem-vindo à família."

Lentamente levando uma mão para esfregar meus olhos, eu suspirei. "Eu não sei se abraço todos vocês..."

"Eu gosto dessa opção!" Frank me interrompeu, me fazendo sorrir, enquanto eu abaixava minha mão.

"Vocês são anormais."

Gerard sorriu. "Ah, mas você também é. Afinal, você é um de nós."

Eu bufei. "Esse realmente é um Warped Tour."

"Bem, duh. O que você espera quando se combina música, gayzices e saudáveis doses de açúcar? Você foi _feito_ para virar nosso anormal." Frank disse, sério, fazendo com que eu e os outros caras rapidamente começássemos a rir.

Eu nunca pensei que eu diria isso... Mas minha banda era _normal_... Eu devia ter começado a me aventurar por ali há muito tempo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Parte 13**

Depois do nosso ataque de risos – que parecia muito difícil de parar toda a vez que olhávamos um para o outro – nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o ônibus, onde jogamos vídeo-game por uma hora, antes que eu tivesse que ir e me arrumar para o show.

Demorou alguns minutos, mas eu _finalmente_ os convenci a me deixarem ir sozinho e para eles apenas me encontrarem quando o show estivesse para começar – Frank foi o mais difícil de convencer e isso acabou precisando do meu olhos de filhotinho e o de Gerard também para fazê-lo concordar.

Então, era por isso que eu estava aqui, andando na direção do camarim – sozinho – a bolsa de maquiagem sendo apertada firmemente, enquanto eu tentava me convencer de que essa era a coisa certa a fazer e que tudo ficaria bem.

Uma pena que minha mente ficasse encontrando buracos nessa teoria.

Correndo uma mão por entre meu cabelo, eu parei na frente da porta e, depois de respirar fundo, eu a abri.

Sebastien e Jeff eram os únicos que estavam ali e tão logo eles viram que era eu, eles rapidamente andaram até a porta e me puxaram para dentro.

"Cara, o que aconteceu?" Sebastien sibilou.

Eu pisquei. "À exatamente o que você está se referindo?"

"O fato de que Pierre parece que acabou de ter _seu coração removido_."

Eu franzi o cenho, olhando para Jeff em confusão. "O quê? Quero dizer, certo que os caras do My Chem o ameaçaram um pouco, mas..."

"Não." Seb interrompeu impacientemente. "Nós entendemos por que ele ficou pálido e nervoso depois disso. Nós estávamos lá afinal e, merda, eu estava quase pronto para correr e nem sequer era comigo."

"Mas, enfim, o que nós **não entendemos** é por que, porra, isso aconteceu! Para não mencionar o por que ele tem estado tão quieto desde que voltamos do café. Basicamente, o que você **fez** com ele?"

"Eu não fiz merda nenhuma!" corri uma mão por entre meu cabelo. "É ele que tem a porra de um problema com o fato de eu estar namorando Frank e Gerard e..." eu me interrompi quando Seb e Jeff trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

"O quê? O que vocês acabaram de entender?"

Jeff desviou seus olhos dos meus, então eu me virei para Sebastien, que estava encarando seus pés. "O quê? O que é? Porra, vamos, me contem!? Ele é meu melhor amigo; eu apenas quero saber o que há de errado!"

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, antes de Jeff finalmente murmurar. "Então, pergunte a ele."

Eu gemi em irritação. "Eu _tentei_ isso. Ele não me fala."

"Eu acho que ele vai dessa vez." Seb discordou. "Ele estava tão preocupado de que você não ia sequer aparecer para o show, por que você estava bravo com ele. Então, se você está aqui, ele provavelmente vai falar."

"Por que **vocês** não podem me falar?"

Jeff balançou sua cabeça. "Por que não é da nossa conta."

Eu suspirei em frustração. "Ótimo. Onde ele está?"

Seb encolheu os ombros. "Não tenho certeza. Mas nós podemos ir procurar por ele, enquanto você se arruma... Se nós o encontrarmos a tempo, nós vamos mandá-lo pra cá."

Eu concordei, erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas quando Jeff lançou um olhar nervoso à Seb, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para fora do camarim.

Decidindo não me preocupar com isso, eu fiz como Seb sugeriu e comecei a passar meu lápis de olhos – já tendo me trocado no ônibus do My Chemical Romance.

Eu havia acabado e estava julgando como minha maquiagem estava, quando eu ouvi a porta se abrir lentamente.

Virando-me, eu observei Pierre entrar nervosamente, seus olhos olhando para qualquer lugar, que não eu, enquanto ele fechava a porta.

"Pierre." Eu disse imparcialmente, enquanto soltava meu lápis de volta para minha bolsa e a fechava.

"David..." ele pausou, dando um olhar rápido pra mim, antes de voltar a olhar o chão. "Eu realmente sinto muito."

Virando-me para encará-lo completamente, eu cruzei meus braços. "Pierre, eu sequer sei que porra está acontecendo. Então, ou você começa a se explicar, ou pode apenas dar a volta e cair fora."

Ele olhou pra mim e engoliu visivelmente, seus olhos fixos em algum ponto próximo ao meu ombro. "Eu... Eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso antes do show e deixá-lo cheio de tensão... Mas porra; eu acho que eu apenas deixei ainda pior."

Minha raiva diminuiu levemente com o nervosismo praticamente saindo dele.

Relaxando levemente minha postura, eu gesticulei para o pequeno sofá. "Vamos lá, vamos nós sentar, certo?"

Seus olhos finalmente se encontraram com os meus e depois de alguns momentos de sonda, ele a quebrou e se moveu até o sofá, sentando-se numa das pontas.

Caminhando até lá, eu hesitei por um segundo, antes de sentar ao lado dele, não perto o bastante para tocar, mas o suficiente para – esperançosamente – mostrar a ele que eu não estava tão bravo.

Ele pareceu entender o gesto, assim que ele me deu um pequeno sorriso, que eu rapidamente retribuí, antes de permitir que sumisse, para perguntar suavemente. "Agora, qual o problema, Pierre?"

Ele deu um suspiro tremulo. "Porra, isso é tão egoísta."

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas em confusão. "Isso... É? Como?"

"Eu estou… Eu estou com tanta inveja deles." Ele deixou escapar, uma mão correndo entre seu cabelo, enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam. "Eu não quero que eles te tenham. **Eu** quero ter você. Eu... Eu queria o que eles têm e, porra, eu sequer _percebi_ até que você estivesse com eles…" ele pausou para lentamente trazer seus olhos para os meus. "Eu não percebi... Não aceitei que... Eu estou apaixonado por você… Que eu sempre estive."

Eu senti meu estômago revirar, enquanto meu coração batia mais rápido, meus olhos ainda mais arregalados, enquanto eu fiquei o olhando, chocado.

Ele me amava?

Pierre Bouvier, o cara de quem eu tinha desistido de ter esperanças de sequer pensar em mim sexualmente... Me amava?

"Eu sinto muito." Ele murmurou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos, enquanto ele olhava para as próprias mãos. "Sinto muito por ter agido como um idiota quando eu descobri que você os tinha e era feliz com eles. Eu não tinha direito, e ainda não tenho, de ter ficado bravo e eu... Eu realmente, realmente espero que você possa me perdoar... E ficar bem com os meus... Sentimentos."

Olhando pra mim, ele hesitou e por um segundo eu achei que ele fosse me beijar, mas então ele apenas desviou o olhar. "Eu... Eu vou ouvir... Quem quer que esteja tocando."

Ele não esperou por uma resposta – não que eu achasse que pudesse dar uma naquele momento – assim que ele rapidamente saiu do camarim, me deixando sozinho para tentar e digerir esse novo pedaço de informação.

Uma pequena parte da minha mente estava reconhecendo que Mikey estava certo, mas o resto estava rodando com uma pergunta: quem, infernos, eu ia escolher?


	14. Chapter 14

**Parte 14**

Eu mal me lembro de Pat vindo no camarim e me falando que estava na hora.

Eu lembro ainda menos da apresentação... Mas que eu **realmente** me lembro, com a clareza de um cristal, é o olhar de dor que Pierre tentou esconder quando Gerard e Frank aproximaram-se e me abraçaram depois que o show terminou.

Gerard e Frank rapidamente me levaram para longe antes que eu pudesse falar com ele, entretanto, me levando para um cômodo isolado e vazio, onde eles rapidamente fecharam a porta.

"Qual o problema? Pierre disse alguma coisa?" Frank perguntou.

Eu abri minha boca, mas não consegui falar e, ao invés, apenas concordei com a cabeça, fazendo seus olhos se cerrarem.

"Eu vou matá-lo. Eu vou mutilá-lo!"

Frank se virou e ia sair, mas Gerard apenas o alcançou e o segurou, puxando Frank contra seu peito, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. "O que ele disse, David?"

Momentaneamente parando de se contorcer, Frank olhou para mim, esperando por uma resposta.

"Ele… Ele disse que ele... Me _ama_." eu obriguei as palavras a saírem, meu choque ainda presente, tingindo cada palavra. "Ele disse que me quer, que ele estava com ciúmes de vocês dois me tendo e... E que ele não deveria e que apenas percebeu como se sente sobre mim..."

Frank se livrou do aperto de Gerard, olhando pra mim com olhos arregalados.

"Ele... Disse?" Gerard perguntou em descrença.

Eu concordei lentamente, assim que a ficha **finalmente** caiu: _Pierre estava apaixonado por mim._

"David." Frank disse, esperando até que tivesse minha atenção, antes de acusar. "Então, por que, **porra,** você não o beijou insanamente e virou a porra do namorado dele?!"

Eu quase pulei em choque. "O-o quê?"

Frank rolou seus olhos. "Jesus Cristo. Você disse que gosta dele, certo? Inferno, eu tenho certeza de que você o ama, mas que seja, suas emoções. A questão, porém, é que quando o cara que você gosta admite seus sentimentos por você, **você. O. Beija. Insanamente.**"

"Mas… Mas… Vocês?" balbuciei.

Gerard sorriu, colocando sua mão na boca de Frank, antes que ele pudesse falar. "Nós gostamos de você, David, muito, mas nós só te conhecemos há alguns dias... E mesmo que um ménage possa começar bem, eventualmente alguém começa a ficar de lado."

Frank concordou, enquanto Gerard tirava sua mão, então Frank poderia adicionar. "Exatamente! E, quero dizer, ele _gosta_ de você. É tão parecido comigo e Gerard." Ele sorriu, se recostando contra Gerard, os braços do maior passando ao redor de sua cintura. "É algo que nós não imaginávamos ser possível, mas quando acontece… É fantástico. Então, David, você tem que encontrá-lo e beijá-lo e então apenas... Agarrá-lo com as duas mãos e o segurar apertadamente."

"Eu... Obrigado."

Eles balançaram a cabeça, antes de acenar para que eu me aproximasse.

Andando até eles, eu fui puxado por Frank, para um suave beijo, sua língua acariciando meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem.

Eu rapidamente obedeci, sabendo que essa seria a última vez que eu faria isso com ele.

O beijo foi lento, uma exploração preguiçosa e quando nós finalmente nos afastamos, ele depositou um beijo inocente na minha bochecha, antes de se afastar de Gerard e de mim.

Eu mal tive a chance de normalizar minha respiração, antes Gerard se inclinar e copiar Frank, me beijando apenas como ele tinha feito, nossas línguas se movendo juntas ternamente.

E quando ele se afastou, eu me deparei com um sorriso suave.

Nós mal namoramos por um dia e agora estamos terminando... Essa devia ser a mais curta, mas a melhor, a mais significativa relação que eu já tive.

"Obrigado, por tudo."

Eles sorriram, enquanto Gerard se inclinava e beijava minha testa.

Se afastando, ele disse. "Vá atrás do seu homem."

Eu sorri largamente, antes de rapidamente passar por eles, rindo levemente quando eu ouvi Frank falar. "E eu quero detalhes quando você voltar para pegar suas coisas!"

Seguido por Gerard. "E sexo seguro também é sexo bom!"

Balançando minha cabeça, eu comecei a correr pelo corredor, enquanto tentava pensar onde Pierre poderia estar... Mas com cada passo que eu dava, eu sentia preocupações começarem a se formar.

E se Pierre não estivesse realmente apaixonado por mim?

Ele tinha uma namorada... E se ele estivesse apenas entendendo errado suas emoções?

E se eu falasse a ele que o amo... E ele mudar de idéia?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando expulsar esses pensamentos, enquanto eu saia do prédio da arena e reduzia a velocidade para um caminhar rápido, enquanto ia na direção do ônibus.

Eu teria apenas que ver aonde as coisas iam... Por que quando isso veio à tona, eu gostava de Frank e Gerard, mas _amava_ Pierre.

Alcançando o ônibus, eu não me permiti pensar duas vezes, enquanto eu abria a porta e entrava no ônibus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Parte 15**

Eu não estava certo do que eu estava esperando, mas Chuck e Jeff murmurando no sofá, enquanto eles trocavam breves olhares entre eles e o teto... Não era o que eu esperava.

"Uh... O que há?" eu pausei, antes de adicionar. "E eu quero dizer literal e figurativamente."

Eles rapidamente olharam pra mim, antes de Chuck se levantar e me empurrar de volta para fora do ônibus – eu não tinha fechado a porta.

"Porra, Chuck." Eu amaldiçoei quando eu quase tropecei. "Mas que inferno?"

Chuck apontou para o teto do ônibus. "Pierre está ali. Tem estado desde que voltamos e ele não fala com a gente, a não que seja para nos mandar cair fora."

Eu fiz uma careta, mas Chuck não pareceu notá-la, enquanto ele começava a me puxar na direção da parte de trás do ônibus, onde a escada que levava para o teto estava.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, meus calcanhares deixando marcas no chão, enquanto eu tentava – e falhava – em parar de caminhar.

"Você vai falar com ele." Ele declarou, sem deixar espaço para argumento.

Eu olhei para ele por sobre meu ombro, enquanto parávamos na frente da escada. "E o que te faz pensar que ele vai falar comigo?"

Chuck me deu um olhar gentil, antes de falar. "Ele vai. Então, apenas vá falar com ele... Vá _ajudá-lo_."

Sem me dar a chance de responder, ele de virou e desapareceu do meu campo de visão assim que voltava por onde viemos.

Suspirando, eu voltei a olhar para a escada.

Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer... Eu estava apenas preocupado sobre o que poderia acontecer depois que eu fizesse.

Endireitando meus ombros, eu sabia que de qualquer forma eu teria que falar com Pierre.

Decisão tomada, eu comecei rapidamente – mas com cuidado – a subir a escada.

Eu alcancei o topo rapidamente e parei faltando um passo, apenas minha cabeça e ombros passando do teto, enquanto eu observava Pierre.

Ele estava deitado de costas, olhando para o céu, a maior parte do seu cabelo virado pra mim, então eu não podia ver seu rosto.

Sorrindo suavemente, eu continuei a subir, escalando o teto do ônibus.

Eu mal havia posto meu pé ali, quando ele disse. "Cai fora."

"Mas eu acabei de chegar." Respondi, o observando ficar tenso com o som da minha voz.

Suspirando, eu caminhei até ele, antes de me sentar do seu lado esquerdo.

Virando para olhar pra ele, eu lhe ofereci um pequeno sorriso. "Oi, Pierrre."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele murmurou. "Não devia estar com seus _namorados_?"

No segundo que essas palavras saíram, ele estremeceu, antes de murmurar um pedido de desculpa.

"Pierre." Eu falei, controlando a maior parte do que estava me fazendo hesitar em contar meus sentimentos. "Você tem uma namorada."

"Com quem eu terminei antes de te contar que eu te amo."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Você... O quê?"

Lentamente se sentando, ele manteve seus olhos em suas mãos – que agora estavam descansando em seu colo – antes de responder quietamente. "Yeah... Não era justo com ela."

"Então... Então, você está falando sério sobre... Estar apaixonado por mim?"

Virando-se e levantando sua cabeça, ele correu seus olhos para meus lábios, antes de juntar nossos olhares. "Yeah. Por que eu apenas quero beijar você e te agarrar, mas eu não posso, David, então, será que nós podemos apenas de..."

"Faça." Ofeguei, interrompendo-o e fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem.

Eu estava há segundos de me repetir, quando seus lábios se juntaram aos meus, antes dele se inclinar para frente e me empurrar no telhado do ônibus, nossos lábios nunca se soltando, uma vez que ele estava em cima de mim, ficando entre minhas pernas e pressionando seus lábios contra os meus com mais força.

Eu gemi levemente pelo sentimento dele contra mim, mas o som rapidamente o fez se afastar e amaldiçoar.

Ele estava prestes a sair de cima de mim, quando eu agarrei sua camiseta com uma mão e o segurei onde ele estava.

"David, me solta." Pierre murmurou, sem olhar pra mim.

"Por q..."

"Você tem namorados." Pierre disse rispidamente, seus olhos se juntando aos meus, parecendo que uma batalha estava sendo travada dentro dele. "Eu quero você e você tem que me soltar agora ou eu vou fazer algo que nós dois vamos acabar nos arrependendo."

Puxando-o para mais perto, eu assisti o pânico preencher seus olhos, enquanto eu parava nossos lábios há centímetros de se tocarem, seus braços o impedindo de pôr todo seu peso sobre mim, assim que ele os descansou um de cada lado da minha cabeça.

"Pierre..." eu sussurrei. "Eu terminei com eles por você."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, me fazendo sorrir suavemente e depositar um leve beijo na esquina de sua boca. "Eles sabiam que eu gostava de você, antes que começarmos a namorar. Eu contei a eles o que aconteceu e eles me estimularam a te encontrar, por que, Pierre, eu realmente te amo."

Erguendo minha mão livre, eu a usei para ameigar sua bochecha. "Então, me beija. Me agarra. Faça o que você quiser comigo. Eu sou seu."

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo, seus olhos estudando meu rosto, como se procurasse por algo.

O que quer que fosse, ele pareceu encontrar, assim que ele fechou a distância entre nós, o beijo rapidamente transformando-se numa necessidade desesperada pelo contato que nós tínhamos ansiado por tanto tempo.

Correndo sua língua pelo meu lábio inferior, eu a aceitei ansiosamente, passando meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto eu o puxava ainda mais para perto de mim até que todas as partes dos nossos corpos estivessem se tocando.

Eu não poderia ter o bastante disso. Cada toque acendia um fogo no meu corpo, enquanto fazia as borboletas baterem asas no meu estômago, enquanto meu coração parecia querer saltar do meu peito.

Era maravilhoso.

E mesmo quando nossos pulmões começaram a pedir por oxigênio, eu ainda não queria soltá-lo.

Mas, eventualmente, eu o fiz, assim que nos afastamos apenas o suficiente para juntarmos nossas testas, enquanto sorriamos e ofegávamos levemente.

"Eu amo você." Eu disse, necessitando falar novamente.

Seus olhos brilharam com felicidade. "Amo você também, David. Muito."

Meu sorriso se alargou, antes de eu cutucar seu braço levemente com meu ombro. "Sai de cima de mim." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Confia em mim."

Ele hesitou, antes de fazer como eu pedi.

Assim que ele estava deitado ao meu lado, eu me virei e me aninhei nele, minha cabeça no seu peito, enquanto eu passava um braço por sua cintura, sentindo o dele se curvar ao redor das minhas costas, sua mão descansando levemente no meu quadril.

Eu não pude tirar o sorriso do meu rosto, enquanto eu me aconchegava ainda mais a ele, apenas querendo derreter em uma única entidade, se nós pudéssemos.

Sentindo Pierre usar sua outra mão para correr levemente seus dedos por entre meu cabelo, eu ajeitei minha cabeça, então eu podia olhar pra ele.

Ele estava sorrindo para tão ternamente, que eu senti meu coração inchar no mais puro amor.

"Eu realmente achei que nunca te teria." Sussurrei.

Ele riu levemente. "Yeah, eu também."

"Mas nós temos um ao outro agora, certo?"

"Yeah." Ele sorriu suavemente. "Eu nunca vou te deixar ir."

Eu sorri de volta, antes de ter uma idéia, enquanto tirava meu braço da sua cintura, pegando sua mão, tirando-a do meu cabelo e enlaçando nossos dedos. "Você vai prometer? Se eu pegar sua mão hoje à noite?"

Ele bufou.

"Idiota." Levando nossas mãos para cima, antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele beijou a minha. "Mas yeah. Eu prometo... Isso… Nós, nunca vamos morrer. Eu não vou deixar."

"Você devia escrever uma música sobre isso… Pro nosso terceiro álbum. Tipo, eu não sei combinar o que nós tínhamos e o que temos... Algo como isso?"

Ele fez um pequeno som pensativo, enquanto me segurava fortemente e eu não pude evitar sorrir.

Se ele realmente escrevesse uma música sobre isso... Bem, eu nunca seria capaz de parar de abraçá-lo, sorrir e beijá-lo, enquanto ele trabalhasse nisso... E yeah... Beijar Pierre... Meu namorado.

Eu sorri bobamente.

Quem teria adivinhado que isso aconteceria por causa de um flerte com Frank e Gerard?

Eu acho que, às vezes, tudo o que você precisa é um pouco de flerte para encontrar o que você estava procurando.

E agora que eu o tinha, eu nunca o deixaria ir.


End file.
